


Birthday Fish

by alwaysandindent



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sea Monsters, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysandindent/pseuds/alwaysandindent
Summary: Written as a birthday gift to Pon. Her OC, Ume, is a siren and runs into sea monster Levi.Pls excuse the shitty writing. I haven't written in a very long time.Love you, Pon. Have the happiest birthday ever.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 29





	Birthday Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stickarooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickarooo/gifts).



_ “I told you not to touch Ruri-Chan!” Leviathan exclaimed, his anger clearly showing as his second brother’s hand ran across his display of figurines. “Don’t touch anything on the shelf! I don’t want your filthy hands on it.” _

_ Mammon rolled his eyes, “It’s just a toy, Levi. You can get another one.” _

_ Leviathan stamped his foot in frustration. These normies just did not understand, “This is a limited edition figurine that I waited 5 hours in line for. DO. NOT. TOUCH.”  _

_ Of course, Mammon, The Avatar of Greed did not want to listen. No one tells THE Mammon what he can or cannot do. Grabbing the figurine off of the shelf, Mammon dangled it in front of Leviathan’s face, “Whoops, my hand slipped.” _

_ And that was all that it took for a fight to break out. In a quick flash, the other brothers were in Leviathan’s room, holding Mammon and Leviathan apart from each other. Lucifer sighed and shook his head, “One day of peace… that’s all I ask.” Then he looked up at the both of them, “Both of you, OUT. Until you’ve cooled yourselves down, do not come back.” _

Now Leviathan found himself walking towards the outskirts of Devildom without a destination in sight. The quiet night did nothing to calm the anger that was buzzing through his mind. Leviathan sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket. Stupid Mammon. It was all his fault, why was Leviathan blamed in this? If Mammon had only listened, he would’ve still been at home playing his newest game.

Walking around aimlessly, Leviathan found himself staring into the depths of the ocean when the cold water hit his feet, shaking him out of his thoughts. “Maybe a swim will help me calm down,” Leviathan murmured, mostly to himself. He closed his eyes and summoned his demon self, a sense of relief flooded through him as he felt his horns and tail emerge. 

Leviathan sunk into the cold water, stretching himself out, allowing the water to flow seamlessly along his scales on his body. Yes, this was what he needed. Diving deeper, Leviathan allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark waters. In his true form his amber eyes seemed to glow along with the purple scales on his tail. The other fish in the sea started swimming in the opposite direction, as if they sensed a stronger presence around them. That didn’t bother Leviathan. He usually enjoyed swimming alone; it allowed him to clear his mind. 

Diving deeper into the ocean, Leviathan started swimming towards the forest to his favorite spot. It was a secluded spot a few miles away from the shore. Not many demons knew about that area. Leviathan swam slow, humming his favorite song while gliding through the ocean. A few moments later, Leviathan emerged to the surface, moving towards the rocks on the shallow end of the shore that started to come into focus. The lower half of his body rested in the water, as he propped himself up against the rocks. Leaning back and looking up at the night sky, Leviathan was already in a much better mood.

Leviathan sighed. Eventually he was going to have to go back home. It was still so unfair. He groaned, sinking his face back into the water in frustration. Leviathan pouted underwater. He folded his arms across his chest and took a deep breath and began counting.  _ 1… 2… 3… 4… _

His meditation was cut off when he heard a soft voice in the distance. Opening his eyes curiously, Leviathan’s head turned the direction of the sound that was coming from deep within the forest. Who was out there? No one knew about this place but him. 

The words he heard sounded foreign. Gliding closer to the sound, he focused on the lyrics on the words.

_ Follow the siren’s song _

_ To face this empty cycle _

_ Searching the darkest nights _

_ Searching the silence _

Leviathan’s eyes widened as he slid behind the tree trunk. Sitting on a rock ahead was a siren. The moonlight shining down on her body. Beautiful green eyes staring up at the moon, with pink hair flowing down to her waist. Her tail was a magnificent dark blue, with long fins, that swayed under the waters. As she continued singing, Leviathan found himself entranced with her voice. Unable to look away, he stayed; mesmerized by her beauty and drawn in by her voice. No wonder why they say sirens are dangerous creatures. 

Leviathan shifted himself, causing the water to ripple through. Noticing the movement the singing stopped. The siren glanced over at Leviathan’s direction, “W-Who’s there?” She asked hesitantly, slowly moving her body back into the waters.

“Sorry,” Leviathan grumbled, turning a slight red from being caught, “I didn’t know someone else was here. I just heard you singing.” He moved from his hiding spot and swam out where the siren would be able to see him. 

The siren blushed, “Well, this is embarrassing,” she let out what sounded like a frustrated laugh. “My name is Ume.” She offered, looking at Leviathan. 

“Leviathan, but you can call me Levi.”

Ume gave a small smile, “So… do you come here often?”

Unable to look away from Ume, Leviathan shrugged, “Sometimes, when I need to get away from my brothers. They can be annoying.” 

Ume chuckled, but it sounded bitter, “I know what that’s like.” She sighed, “I needed to get away from my sisters,” she confessed, “And when I stumbled upon this place I thought it would be perfect.”

Leviathan nodded, unsure of what to say next. An awkward silence filled the air between them.  _ Think of something to say! _ Leviathan cursed silently at himself.

“I’m supposed to be working right now,” Ume spoke again after the moment of silence, “But… I’m nervous and I ended up coming here instead.” Her voice trailed away with a twinge of regret. 

Curiously, Leviathan looked at her, completely mesmerized by the beautiful green eyes that looked back at him, “What’s your job supposed to be?”

Ume giggled, she found him endearing. A little awkward, but very endearing. “I’m a siren,” she said thoughtfully, “So I should be in the human realm with my sisters right now, seducing men and dragging them into the depths of the ocean.”

“Somehow you don’t sound excited to do that,” Leviathan countered, noticing the sadness on her face.

Ume sighed, “I’ve never done it before,” she said quietly. “What if my voice isn’t good enough to draw in attention? What if I let the person get away?” She blinked quickly, almost as if she was forcing her tears back. “My sisters… They’re all good at being sirens. They’re seductive, enchanting… and they get the job done. What if I... can’t?” 

“You managed to seduce a sea monster and you’re doubting that you could seduce a human?” Leviathan muttered under his breath. His face turned a bright red when he realized he spoke loudly enough for her to hear. 

Ume blushed, holding her hands up to cover the small smile on her face, “... D-Do you really mean that?”

Leviathan nodded, his eyes gazing around at anything but her. Ume smiled, her gaze at Leviathan softened, “Maybe… You can come and help me practice.” She said quietly.

“Help?” Leviathan asked quizzically. “How would I help you?”

“I wouldn’t mind having more practice singing… and maybe we could role play what could possibly happen if I went out to the human realm.” Ume suggested, “Maybe that would help me out.”

_ Did he just manage to score a date with a siren? _ Leviathan nodded, not trusting his words. Ume smiled brightly at him, “Great! I’ll see you back here tomorrow, same time! Thanks Levi!”

Waving at him, Ume dipped down below the waters and began swimming the other way. Leviathan watched her leave, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. 

—-

And this was how Leviathan found himself anxiously waiting for the days to end so he could leave the house at the same time every night, swimming over to the secluded forest where he would find Ume.

Every night she would be there, greeting him with the biggest smile on her face, “Hi Levi!” And he would listen to her singing. She never failed to capture his attention, her voice, her smile, her movements underwater… Leviathan found himself looking forward to these meetings every night. 

“Levi, if you were a human… would you come during my song?” Ume asked one night. She was laying down on the rock, playing with some seaweed that was tangled up on her tail.

Leviathan nodded, “Absolutely.” He swam around, folding his hands and resting his chin on the space next to her. He gazed up at her, a soft smile playing on his lips, “It would be like one of the anime’s that I have watched… a human hears a siren sing and he just can’t help but go towards her. And when the siren pulls him down the ocean with her, he leaves with no regrets.”

Ume beamed, reaching over to tuck a strand of his hair away from his eyes, “Thanks Levi. Practicing with you makes me feel like I could actually do this.”

Leviathan blushed, “Want to practice again?” He quickly asked, wanting to avoid the embarrassing feelings that were threatening to spill from his heart.

Ume nodded enthusiastically. Leviathan swam over to the other side of the lake. Aside from listening to her sing, they practiced every night. They would role play a scenario where Leviathan would pretend he was a human taking a swim in the ocean and would eventually be secluded by the siren he came across.

Ume began to sing, her voice steadily filling in the quiet night. It’s strange, Leviathan thought to himself. No matter how many times he heard her song, it always felt like the first time. He was mesmerized, enchanted, addicted to her voice. Maybe even addicted to her; her voice was like a drug that kept drawing him in. He felt his body flow naturally, swimming over towards her gently. It took no effort at all. It seemed as if her voice called for him and his body had no choice but to respond.

As Leviathan approached Ume, she leaned over to him, reaching a hand up to caress his face. His heart thumped wildly as his head leaned into her touch. Leviathan allowed her siren spell to take over him. Gazing into her green eyes he felt like he was in a trance. One that he never wanted to leave. Maybe this was why the victims of sirens left with no regrets. The feeling was euphoric; Ume could sing to him everyday and he would never tire of it.

Ume caressed his face, noticing how soft he felt against her hands. Her eyes interlocked with his amber ones as she noticed a passion burning in them. Ume felt her cheeks grow hot, but continued her song. She leaned in closer, drawing his face closer to hers. Their foreheads touched, and without breaking eye contact, Ume continued to venture, pulling him closer and closer. Both of them moved in so slowly, Ume gasped, realizing how close their lips were before pulling away. She blushed, unable to look at Leviathan who was conveniently looking the other way.

“T-That was good,” Leviathan broke the silence. “Y-You’d definitely be able to seduce a human.” 

“Thanks,” Ume murmured back quietly. She snuck a glance at him, heart beating quickly at the sight of his flushed face and the sincerity she felt from him. “Do you think… you could come with me to the human realm tomorrow?” She mumbled..

Leviathan finally looked up at her, “What do you mean?”

Ume took a deep breath, “I think… I’m ready to give it a try…” Then she turned and looked at him, “But I was hoping you could be there with me. After practicing with you… It’s made me more comfortable. I was hoping that you could kinda be there as… support?”

Leviathan nodded. Of course he would be there for her.

“You are the  **best** ,” Ume gushed with relief lacing her voice. “I’ll see you back here tomorrow and we can swim over together.” Gathering up the courage, Ume swam over and gave Leviathan a soft kiss on his cheek, “Thank you,” she murmured, before diving down and swimming away.

Instinctively, Leviathan reached up and touched the cheek she had kissed. A little dazed by what just happened, Leviathan stayed in place, watching her swim away. A wide smile began to form on his face as the heat began to spread. 

_**He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come**_. 


End file.
